Skater Dilemma
by Cheater7870
Summary: A story about a new skater.


**Skater Dilemma**

**Chapter 1: From Faceplant to Impossible…In Thirty Minutes!**

"What the fuck!" said Mark Harrison, a fifteen-year-old skater as his thirteen-year-old skater friend, Rodney Howard, landed an ollie with perfection on his first try. "That was great Rodney! It took me a week to learn that trick, and it took you less than five minutes! Now try it moving." Rodney pushed off and got to a good speed. He popped the tail and dragged his front foot up the griptape. He leveled out the board and landed the smoothest moving ollie that Mark had ever seen. "What the mother fucking shit! Together those tricks took me a fucking month to learn, and you learned them both in less than five minutes! How is this fucking possible!"

"It was easy," said Rodney, looking unimpressed at Mark's remark, thinking it hard that a skater that he respected as much as Mark could have so much trouble learning such an easy trick. "Now can I try that flip thing you do that you love to do so much?"

"Ah, I guess, but good luck trying to land it," said Mark as he slightly giggled at the thought of Rodney landing a kickflip after only skating for five minutes of time. Rodney popped the tail of the board, his front foot turned slightly different than it was in an ollie. He popped the tail with his back foot and dragged his front foot up the griptape, but this time slightly toward the back edge of the board. He kicked it down as he lifted his back foot up. The board performed three spins while under his feet before he put his feet on the griptape an inch before it hit the ground in a clean landing. "What the damn mother fucking shit Rodney! No skater I know around this town can do that trick, and they've been skating for years! You can land it cleanly, and you've only been skating for a little more than five minutes! How is this fucking possible! Ok Rodney, try this." Mark took out a Tech Deck fingerboard and showed Rodney a trick in which the board flies around the back foot in a complete flip before landing on the ground cleanly.

"Ok sure," says Rodney as he is already getting on his board for the flip. He popped the tail up and moved his font foot out of the way. The board flipped over his back foot, but he slammed the nose under him as it came around and fell onto the back of his head, causing him to flip over and throw the board ten feet away. "Ah shit! Ah well I'd better try again." Rodney went over to his board and picked it up. Once again he popped up the tail of the board and moved his front foot, but this time he got major air! The board flipped completely around his back foot and he landed cleanly.

"What the god damn mother fucking shit! I can't even do that! I have to take you to the skate park tomorrow and show you off!" said Mark as he gaped at Rodney's unbelievable performance for only thirty minutes of skating in his life.

"Ok Mark!" said Rodney as he skated home from Mark's house to get a well-deserved rest before going to the local skate park of Pineville, WV the next day.

**Chapter 2: Learning to Boardslide**

Rodney woke up early the next morning and skated to Mark's house. Mark was all ready waiting with his board out and all. "I decided we'd skate to the skate park. There's something I want you to try on the way," said Mark.

"Ok," replied Rodney. Mark pushed off toward the center of town, and Rodney followed. Mark stopped at the top of a set of stairs with a handrail going down the center. Rodney stopped and asked, "What the fuck do you want me to try here? A faceplant down the stairs?"

"No," said Mark, "this." Mark went about five feet back and started to push off. About half a foot from the rail Mark popped his tail up off the cement while dragging his front foot up the griptape. He then leveled the board in a slant to be even with the rail. He then landed on it, both trucks on it and rode down the rail, landing off of it, out of the 50-50, cleanly. "Try that," said Mark.

"Ok," said Rodney as he was already pushing off toward the rail. He popped up his tail up off the cement, as Mark did, and dragged his front foot up the griptape, as Mark also did, but leveled out the board with more slant to land only with one truck on the rail. He grinded down the rail with only that one truck and landed out of the nosegrind with perfection.

"What the fuck!" said Mark wondering how the fuck Rodney is better than him. "I have trouble landing that trick and you land it with perfection? Fine, I know I'm going to bail this, but try this after I either land or bail it." Mark walked up to the place he pushed off from before. He pushed off and once again popped up his tail and dragged his front foot up the griptape about a foot from the rail. This time though, he turned ninety degrees and landed with the middle of the board on the rail, a boardslide, but as soon as he moved about an inch, he fell off forward. He flipped over and hit his head on the rail, followed by a flip and hitting his balls, before flipping a little more and hitting his head again. Then he fell off onto the stairs. Lying there with his forehead bleeding and nuts in immense pain, Mark said, "Try that…without the bail." He then got up and, took off his shirt and used it to soak up the blood on his forehead.

"Ok," said Rodney as he was already riding toward the rail. He popped up off the cement and leveled out before turning ninety degrees. He landed in boardslide and rode it perfectly to the end of the rail, where he landed with perfection.

"What the fucking shit!" said Mark as he walked up to Rodney. "Ok now let's go to the skate park." Mark and Rodney then ride toward the skate park, with Mark being a little irritated at Rodney, although Rodney doesn't know it.


End file.
